Rotavirus outer capsid proteins VP7 and VP4 independently induce neutralizing and protective antibodies in the host. Multiple VP7 and VP4 serotypes have been identified and different combinations of these two proteins have been found in circulating human rotavirus strains. Furthermore, antigenic variation within each protein has been described. The purpose of this project is to examine the molecular basis for serotypic differences among rotaviruses and to assess the role of antigenic diversity and variation in the epidemiology of the virus. This information is relevant to the development of rotavirus vaccine strategies.